The invention relates to a NFC (Near Field Communication) device, shaped as a credit card with a touch-screen and able to implement technical functionalities, and further relates to a connection system of NFC devices.
NFC technology development in the mobile communication field is becoming integrated with contactless radio frequency identification and interconnectivity. For example, the functions of the card reader, the induction card and peer-to-peer networking are now integrated onto a single chip. NFC technology also involves identification and data exchanges with compatible devices within a short distance by inductive coupling of radio frequency. In particular, the NFC mobile phone allows short distance wireless communication and achieves a plurality of functions: electronic payment, tag reading, tickets system and data download.